Example embodiments according to the inventive concept relate to a method of singulating a semiconductor die and a method of fabricating a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a method of singulating a semiconductor die and a method of fabricating a semiconductor package, by which device reliability is increased and a failure rate is decreased.
A decrease in the thickness of a semiconductor device used in an electronic product may create difficulties in handling the semiconductor device during various processes. In particular, warpage of a semiconductor wafer or die may cause many problems, and thus, there is a need for a technique to address these problems.